lalaloopsylandfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Chrismh
do you mind if we talk about them in like the talk pages or Lenneh (talk) 23:13, August 29, 2013 (UTC) yeah thank u chris ye true Lenneh (talk) 23:27, August 29, 2013 (UTC) yeah i suppose i dont really find them that creepy or anything but its cuz im used to them and i find them cute but other people arnt that comfortable with/used to the idea of undead demon murderer kids whoops yep if you stick your nose in where its not wanted you cant complain about what you see Lenneh (talk) 23:48, August 29, 2013 (UTC) er yeah well um I was usin yur oc sew can I use yur oc Never knew you are the founder. Cool wiki though! Lalaloopsy406 (talk) 13:11, September 3, 2013 (UTC) 'text'no im fine wayyyyyyyyyyy better off in a place where yur not at and uneededpuleese if anything is uneededon here its yur rebel against almost everything ya think thats what people want like ya really think yu can jsut go and sendd yur followers out on me n all that I had enough of yur explamations yu acted like a hater alot first to me then scraps formerly then 406 really?on the other wiki i dont know how yu became an admin but trust me if anyone knew what yu were gonna do at this time and gind out yu were gonna take control they wouldnt have made u one and people can type their own way cuz somepeople hate grammar anyways ya know popular people like me in reel life yu call me childish what is childish is yur rebellion and yu secretly know it bye! yea sorry for posting on yr talk page here there and everywhere but Red haired vampire:stop yur sew childish and dumb how am I even offensing ya *reast of long boring speech* Me:oh yeah ya really think yu can stop a wikia admin and hero well yur wrong *transforms* omg she put this on her new wiki she even has a page on their saying 'sign up to be friends with suzette and lalaloopsy406' or whatever her name is like you just sign up n yr a friend lovely Lenneh (talk) 15:20, September 11, 2013 (UTC) yeah true she makes me laugh cuz she uses my name in her wikis then says im spyin when i comment on those wikis to me if you say my name thats p much an invitation and its not like she tries to hide the wikis shes on n the wikis she makes ( theyre all in her favorite wikis bit omg ) i know but i feel like im annoying u cuz i sent u 2 messages in a row Lenneh (talk) 19:06, September 11, 2013 (UTC) awh thank ye chris she has a bucketfull of excuses for her behaviour her favorite one seems to be 'im just a sensitive girl' aha she says it as if shes the only one whos being upset and offended being called names for no reason isnt upsetting at all noooo and she does this like everyday saying she'll move to another wiki but she comes back everytime just to start drama over and over again whens it going to get to the point when yr just gonna ban her? ( sorry if that sounded rude or something i didnt mean it to) cant you just ban her for all this drama? she has been warned a few times i think Lenneh (talk) 19:59, September 11, 2013 (UTC) yeah i know i used to be so shy so i used to do everything anybody said like to the point where i didnt do anything without the teacher or something saying it was ok cuz i was scared i was going to get shouted at she cant even say anything about her age cuz shes only a year younger than me and i certainly dont act like her i may be a lil bit mean at times but i am a demon after all :p ( well i am according to a few people ) i just didnt want you to think i was like tryin 2 say u arnt doin a good job cuz you havent banned her yet or smethin good riddence Lenneh (talk) 20:45, September 11, 2013 (UTC) yeah cuz they cant really shout at ya over the internet or anythin maybe when she grows up a lil she can come back on the wiki how long is a ban? a year? thats plenty of time to think about her actions aa thank ye chris yep im number one tell tale Lenneh (talk) 21:44, September 11, 2013 (UTC) yeah its not like yr hard to get along with or anything shes the one thats the problem did you set it up for a year then or? Lenneh (talk) 22:30, September 11, 2013 (UTC) oh god now shes on the rp wiki to scraps like omg lennehs trying to make u hate me waa waa n then i said i wasnt even trying to make scraps hate her and she basically told me to shut up and then she blocked me haha do u wanna know why shes saying to scraps that im trying to get scraps to hate her? because suzette told scraps that if she went on the fanon wiki u would ban her and i said you wouldnt cuz like?? i didnt want to get scraps to stop coming to this wiki just because of suzette because its not fair on scraps i know i shouldnt let all this get to me but it really does and i cant help it because i have bad anger issues Lenneh (talk) 23:17, September 11, 2013 (UTC) ahahahhhh she called me a moron on her ripoff version of lalaloopsy custom wiki all she can say is shut up n then call me stupid names ahahh i ended up calling her a childish no good brat whoops theres something about suzette that makes me wanna slap her wid a wet fish i have absolutely no idea what her problem is with me cuz ive done like NOTHING to her in the past dear lord its a shame scraps is still hangin with her cuz scraps is an actually nice person unlike a certain someone Lenneh (talk) 20:29, September 12, 2013 (UTC) yep she blames me for ppl starting to hate her wot a joker yea i agre i would rather be associated with u than with her dear lord if she hates me just cuz i hang around with ppl who dont put up with her terrible behaviour then its a bit crap for herr yee suzette is a little so n so as if u would ban her just for going onto a wiki you would be as bad as suzette Lenneh (talk) 21:15, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Can you please unblock me on the other wiki? I promise I won't do it again. Please? Can I have a 2nd chance? Lalaloopsy406 (talk) 19:37, September 29, 2013 (UTC)